Clare Devine
Clare Devine (previously Cunningham) is a villainess in the British soap opera Hollyoaks. She was first played by Samantha Rowley, but Gemma Bissix took over from her, after it was revealed that Clare was to turn evil. History Relationship With Max Clare Devine first appeared in Hollyoaks in 2005, as an events manager for the nightclub The Loft - and as Max Cunningham's new girlfriend. She was first seen as a friendly and bubbly young woman - but, that soon changed. She intended to marry Max, so she could possess his money. Meanwhile, despite turning him down months ago, Clare seduces businessman Sean Kennedy - after discovering he is a wealthy man. When Mel Burton catches them together, Clare uses Mel's alcohol problems against her when she tries to reveal the affair. As a result, Max sides with Clare, whilst his best friend O. B. sides with Mel. When little Tom overhears Sean and Clare talking about their affair, Clare even tries to turn Max against him - by framing him for drawing on the walls of Max's flat and pours water on his bedsheet, and blames Tom for it. When O. B. discovers that Clare intends to leave with Max's money, she plants drugs in his pocket and has him arrested. He is later released, and storms Max and Clare's wedding - and tells Max of her plans. But, Max once again sides with Clare, and attacks O. B. After Max announces he wants a child, Clare tells him that she was sexually abused as a child and left infertile as a result, leaving Max devestated. During this time, Clare has a fling with Warren Fox. Mel and her sister, Sophie, find CCTV evidence of it and show O. B. The three of them then meet with Clare in The Dog, where they blackmail her into leaving Max - saying they will show him the DVD if she doesn't. Quickly, Clare leaves, and doesn't recognise the wanted Sam Owen, as he appears outside The Dog. When Clare returns home and starts to pack, Max also returns, claiming that The Dog is on fire. Hopeful, Clare unpacks her belongings. When Mel and Sophie die in the fire, Clare later visits O. B. in hospital - where she threatens to smother him with a pillow. She then later disposes of the disc containing the CCTV footage. Plot To Kill Max Later, when Max catches Warren and Clare snorting cocaine in The Loft, Clare says she is doing it because of the sexual abuse she suffered. Max, to impress her, takes some cocaine - and this results in a heart attack. Whilst he is recovering in hospital, Clare discovers Max's life insurance policy - which is £500,000 - and decides to kill him and flee the country, leaving little Tom with nothing. When Max comes home, Clare begins secluding him from his friends and tampering with his medication. She later decides to take Max and Tom away for a Christmas holiday - in a secluded cottage in the country, which is near the lake. Although Clare is supposed to be looking out for him, Max is actually becoming more and more ill. When O. B. phones Clare to find out where they are, because Max is in the same room, she pretends that he has said something else ("Oh yeah, we're having a lovely time"), before then cutting him off, telling Max the signal went. Max later discovers that his pills have been tampered with, and confronts Clare about it - because he is now suspicious of her. When Max faints following the confrontation, Clare drags him back to the sofa and lays him down - and contemplates smothering him there and then, but decides against it. However, she decides that the time has come to kill him... Locking Tom in the car, she throws his jacket into the lake - and runs to the cottage screaming. She tells Max that Tom fell in the lake - and, without thinking, Max rushes out and, seeing Tom's jacket, jumps in to save him. However, after he jumps in and searches for Tom, he sees Tom locked in the car. He turns to Clare, who is watching him struggle for his life - and, rather callously, she says, "My mistake", before then leaving him to die. However, O. B. - after finally learning where they are staying - turns up, and when Clare suddenly feigns concern for Max, he punches her and dives in to save Max. Clare is later arrested, whilst Max is taken to hospital. As Clare is arrested, Max apologises to O. B. for not believing him about her. Although questioned, Clare is later released without charge. Return/Rivalries With Max, Warren and Louise Clare later returns to Hollyoaks, and picks up Tom from school, without telling anybody where he is. Naturally, this causes untold worry for Max - who later finds him in the flat, only for Clare to then turn up. She tells Max that she is going to make his life miserable - and provokes him into attacking her, by telling him that it was a good thing his father died. Max strangles her, but doesn't kill her: he instead lets go, and leaves the flat with Tom. Max and O. B. later come back, to find that Clare intends to sell both the flat and The Loft. Later, having been visited by Max and O. B., she hits herself and calls the police, who she tells Max did it. Max, O. B. and Tony force their way into the flat, and actually physically drag Clare out - then throwing her out onto the street, just as the police are arriving. Max is later arrested for assault - but, because of O. B. and Tony's testimonies that he never hit Clare, he is released without charge. Max later signs The Loft over to Clare, and manages to reclaim his flat. With The Loft now being run by Warren Fox, Clare almost immediately becomes his rival. When Warren hires Justin to work at The Loft, Clare later seduces him so he will take her side. Clare later tells Warren that Justin and Warren's sister, Katy, are in a relationship - and because Warren later beats up Justin, he is arrested for assault. After finding out from Justin that Warren murdered Sean Kennedy, Clare then has Warren arrested. Having befriended Louise Summers in 2005, Clare convinces her to abort her unborn child - after discovering that she slept with Warren, whilst dating Calvin Valentine - and tell him that she suffered a miscarriage. However, Clare later betrays Louise, and tells Calvin what really happened: this causes Calvin to dump Louise. Louise confronts Clare in the street, and a fight ensues. Calvin and Carmel McQueen break-up the fight, and Clare runs into The Loft - after telling Louise that she's pressing charges. On another occasion, it is Calvin who attacks Clare. Who Pushed Clare? Afterwards, Clare phones social services, claiming that Max and O. B. are abusing Tom. She then finds Tom, and tells him that it is his fault that his parents and baby Grace died - saying that he made them very ill - and that, unless he stays away from Max, then Max will die as well. Convinced that he did kill them - and not wanting Max to die - Tom runs away, in tears. Later, when social services visit Max and Tom, Tom is so scared of being near Max that the social workers believe it is because he is being abused - and thus, they take him from Max. Having drunk a little too much later that day at The Loft, Max then publicly threatens to kill Clare, saying that she called social services. When Warren escorts Max from the building, he tells Max to leave Clare to him. That night, O. B. confronts Clare in The Loft, and demands that she drop the charges. She simply laughs in his face and callously taunts him about the deaths of Mel and Sophie, saying that if it wasn't for her, then they would never have died. Pushing O. B. too far, Clare is then pinned to the wall and threatened by him - and a couple of people witness this, forcing O. B. to leave. Later, Clare goes out onto The Loft balcony, after hearing a noise, and is (literally) pushed over the edge by a mystery assailant. Returning home from a hen-do at the Loft, Carmel, Tina and Jacqui (Carmel's sisters) find Clare lying on the ground in a pool of blood. Whilst Tina calls an ambulance, a mobile phone lying near Clare rings - and when Jacqui answers it, she discovers it belongs to Calvin. Whilst Clare is in a coma, several people are questioned about their wherabouts the night Clare was pushed - and Warren eventually becomes the prime suspect. He is subsequently arrested and charged. When Clare comes home from the hospital, Max breaks into her flat and tells her that he'll kill her, if she doesn't tell social services the truth. Despite Clare not being convinced that Max will kill her - and that she'll say it was him, not Warren, who pushed her - she eventually relents anyway - and does admit that she lied. Tom is later released, and Max thanks Clare for dropping the charges. However, Clare tells him that she could've told social services that he publicly threatened to kill her, instead - and walks off. When the day of Warren's trial arrives, Clare turns up on crutches - and it initially looks like Warren is going to be found guilty. However, Mercedes McQueen turns up and admits to being with Warren the night Clare was pushed. Warren is then found innocent, and a furious Clare later throws her crutches in the bin and storms away - telling Warren that she would only be in court, if the crime she was charged with was killing him. The next day, following Warren's release, he starts pressuring her to sign the Loft over to him. He even threatens to kill her, unless she signs the Loft over to him and leaves Hollyoaks for good. Afterwards, she does sell the Loft to Warren - and he, Justin, Max, Katy, Louise and O. B. all see her off. When the deal is done, she then comes out of the room where she signed the contract and tells them all they look like they're on day-release - to which Warren replies she's the only lunatic he can see. After pointing out their faults to them - and telling Justin that, whilst "these bunch of idiots" are made for each-other, he just let himself down - she then leaves the Loft, and Justin follows. When she is about to get into the taxi, Justin stops her last minute - and finally admits, to Clare no less, that it was he who pushed her over the balcony. It turns out that he overheard the confrontation between Clare and O. B., and was enraged that it was because of her that his sisters perished in the fire. Furious, Clare leaves Hollyoaks, all the while plotting revenge against Justin. Revenge on Justin Burton/Exit Sometime later, when Katy vanishes without explaination, Warren, Justin and Max go to find her. After they are left several clues - including a dummy which is tied to a chair and covered in red-paint (symbolising blood), with a rather disturbing message tied to it - the three of them set out to the docklands. There, Clare phones Warren and tells him to kill Justin, saying that he pushed her over the balcony - and also reminding him it was because of Justin that he was arrested. Warren decides against killing Justin, and he, Max and Justin head off to see Clare - who has Katy tied up in her car - and Max and Warren show her Justin's 'dead' body. However, sceptical, Clare tells them to kick Justin - and when Max doesn't kick him hard enough, she realises the three of them tried to trick her - and then maniacally drives off, with Katy. Warren, Max and Justin then pursue her along a motorway in Warren's car, overtaking other vehicles along the way. Eventually, they come to a part of the woods - and, in order to avoid a couple of oncoming bikers, Clare has to swirve around. But, she and Katy plummet over the edge of a quarry, into the water below. Warren jumps in to save Katy, whilst Max then jumps in to save Clare. However, all Max can eventually is just watch, as Clare apparently drowns helplessly. Soon after, when Max sees something floating towards him, he fishes him out of the water - and he soon discovers it is Clare's coat. This, for him, confirms his worst fear: Clare is dead. However, two days later, Clare turns up alive and well at an airport. She walks over to the first-class business departure lounge, where she meets a wealthy businessman called Miles. She then starts chatting with him, rather seductively, and - breaking the fourth-wall, for a very brief moment - smiles into the camera. Where she was intending to go is not revealed. Return/Later Arrest Two years later - during May 2009 - the residents of Hollyoaks village wake-up, to discover there are posters all around the village, decrying Warren Fox as a murderer. These posters also say that Jake Dean - who was convincted for the murder of Sean Kennedy - is innocent. Warren himself starts receiving poison pen-letters, telling him his days are numbered - as well as getting odd phone-calls. In The Loft, Warren is knocked out with a baseball bat, before then being tied-up to a chair. Someone starts playing the song, "Nowhere To Run" by Martha Reeves and the Vandellas, before the music then stops and a tied up Warren - having previously thought it was Calvin doing all this - hears a familiar voice say, "Have you missed me?". Warren's blindfold is then removed, and it is revealed that Clare is behind all this. Clare tells Warren she came back for revenge for what he and Justin did to her - as well as wanting Warren's money. Clare tortures him, before then telling him to phone Justin. Warren instead phones Spencer Gray - his foster brother - and leaves him a message, in which Clare can be heard talking to him. Having heard the message, Spencer tells Calvin where Warren is. Turning up at The Loft, Calvin finds Warren with Clare - who tells him she was just trying to scare Warren. Despite phoning the police, Calvin later hangs up, when he realises what Warren had put him and his family. Calvin then leaves. Later, Hannah Ashworth - Justin's new girlfriend - turns up, looking for Justin. Assuming she is Justin, Clare knocks her out, before immediately realising her mistake - and drags her into The Loft. Just as Clare lights a match, Hannah comes round and attacks her - sending the match flying, and setting The Loft on fire. Whilst fighting, Clare and Hannah fall through the banister, and fall unconscious. When Justin arrives, he finds only Hannah, takes her out to safety and leaves Warren - who he assumes to be dead. One of Clare's shoes has been left behind. Meanwhile, Warren is able to free himself and jump down the staircase - but he lands on his ankle, and breaks it. The fire that has engulfed The Loft causes the large mirror on the ceiling to break away, and fall on top of him - apparently killing him there and then. The following week, the police want Justin, for apparently causing the Loft fire. Spencer, meanwhile, goes back to the flat he shares with Warren, above the Evissa salon. There, he is confronted by Clare, who wants to know where Warren is keeping his money. Sasha Valentine - Warren's new girlfriend - arrives outside, and calls the police, going inside the flat and preventing Clare from hurting Spencer. Clare very nearly escapes, but Calvin arrives just in time. He stops her from leaving, and the police eventually turn up and arrest Clare, escorting her from Warren's flat. Return in 2013/Death Clare meets Mercedes in a hotel in Las Vegas April 2013. She and Mercedes concoct a plan to scam Dr Browning out of his money. But when Mercedes finds out Clare is lying, she attempts to call off the deal. However Clare does not agree and takes her hostage. She then returns to Hollyoaks to once again leave ransom notes from Mercedes. Jacqui McQueen manages to get the ransom money but someone else takes the money unaware. Dr Browning then attempts to find Mercedes however Clare knocks him out as well. When he wakes up, he finds himself in the cage next to Mercedes. She threatens them with two vicious dogs in the middle of a abandoned scrap yard. Clare then walks into the Dog in the Pond. She appears above Tom, who is at first unaware. Clare and Tom fight and she manages to pin him to the ground using a golf club. Clare is killed when Mercedes and her have a fight for a phone that causes a bomb explosion, Mercedes pushes Clare into the road where she is hit by Doctor Browning. Navigation Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Liars Category:Femme Fatale Category:Vengeful Category:Abusers Category:Greedy Category:Psychopath Category:Mentally Ill Category:Kidnapper Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Cheater Category:Trickster Category:Soap Opera Villains Category:Golddiggers Category:Thief Category:Pure Evil Category:Imprisoned Category:Fighters Category:Criminals Category:Arrogant Category:Archenemy Category:Deceased Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Murderer Category:Siblings Category:Charismatic Category:Wealthy Category:Faux Affably Evil